


Exactly 120 Degrees

by tsundanire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Chatting & Messaging, Coffee Shops, M/M, Obnoxious drink orders, Textfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 17:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17853872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsundanire/pseuds/tsundanire
Summary: Ron is livid.Medium, Soy, Half-Caf Latte. With whip. Steamed to exactly 120 Degrees.What the hell is wrong with this tall, obnoxious, devilishly handsome, arsehole?





	Exactly 120 Degrees

**Author's Note:**

  * For [donnarafiki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnarafiki/gifts).



> For my darling @donnarafiki for completing your work promptly! <3 :D
> 
> Thanks to @deadpanpool for the look over and minor corrections. You're the best!

 

* * *

 

**RDawg:** Guys. You will NOT believe this. 

 

**_TheGoldenSwitch_ ** _ is typing… _

 

**HJGranger** : What is it this time Ronald? You are taking my attention from a very important piece of literature…

 

**RDawg:** Oh? You mean you’re re-reading your doctorate application for the 90th time? 

 

**HJGranger:** Semantics. What will we not believe? 

 

**TheGoldenSwitch:** I swear to GOD Ron, if you fucked up my bike one more time, I am going to **murder** you. It’s not in my garage right now and I’m losing my shit. 

 

**_RDawg_ ** _ is typing… _

 

**HJGranger** : Oh boy, here we go. 

 

**HJGranger** : Also, Harry? He didn’t touch your bike. I think Draco took it for the afternoon. 

 

**TheGoldenSwitch** : FFS! Ugh, alright I’ll brb. Gonna give him a call. Be better not have gotten a single scratch on her. 

 

**RDawg** : Okay so get this! I was working this morning, right? Usual morning rush. Most of my usuals come in, things are flowing easy. Then this fucking douche walks in, like he fucking owns the place, and starts talking on his phone really loudly. A lot of the other customers start getting really upset and it’s just chaost right? So I look around the line of people at the cash, and tell this guy to cool his jets while he’s in the shop. 

 

**RDawg** : Well, that doesn’t go over well. He hangs up his phone, and basically stares at me the entire time he’s in line. It’s ridiculous! AND THEN! When he finally makes his order, I take the cup and it’s a fucking: Medium, SOY, half-caf Latte with WHIPPED CREAM. Explain to me the logic behind that one? OH and the milk had to be steamed to exactly 120 degrees. 

 

**HJGranger** : That’s….Excessive. So what happened then? 

 

**RDawg** : ...Well. Nothing I guess. I was gonna tell him off or something, but the drink really threw me off so. I don’t know. Hopefully it was just a fluke and he never comes in again. 

 

**TheGoldenSwitch** : Ron, I’m very excited for you and your new conquest but right now I have a blond I need to go murder.

 

**TheGoldenSwitch** : And of course, I don’t mean murder. Wouldn’t want you guys to be implicated…

 

**_TheGoldenSwitch_ ** _ logged off. _

 

**HJGranger** : Yikes.

 

* * *

  
  


**RDawg** : GUYS. HE CAME IN AGAIN TODAY. WHAT THE EVERLOVING FUCK. 

 

**TheGoldenSwitch** : Oh is this the hot guy from last time? 

 

**RDawg** : Hot-

 

**RDawg** : What?!?!!

 

**RDawg** : No, Harry, he’s an arsehole that decided to come in here and completely ruin my day with his bullshit loud talking and ridiculous drinks. 

 

**TheGoldenSwitch** : Uh huh. Sure. 

 

**RDawg** : Why does that sound like sarcasm…?

 

**TheGoldenSwitch** : We’re typing. Shouldn’t sound like anything. 

 

**HJGranger** : Ho~ Zing! 

 

**RDawg** : Hermione! You believe me right? This guy is a bloody menace!

 

**HJGranger** : I’m not forming an opinion. I don’t have all the facts. 

 

**TheGoldenSwitch** : The facts are, there’s a hot guy who’s started getting coffee on Ron’s shifts, and is flirting hard with him. 

 

**TheGoldenSwitch** : But our precious ginger is too oblivious to notice.

 

**RDawg** : MATE. HE IS NOT FLIRTING! HE’S A MENACE I TELL YOU!

 

**TheGoldenSwitch** : Ooo, all caps. Looks like I hit a nerve. 

 

**HJGranger** : Harry, give Ronald some credit. Clearly he’s not oblivious.

 

**RDawg** : Thank you Hermione! Finally someone on my side.

 

**HJGranger** : He’s obviously in denial! 

 

**RDawg** : I have no friends. You guys are the worst.

 

* * *

  
  


**_RDawg_ ** _ is typing... _

 

**TheGoldenSwitch** : Oh snap, here we go.

 

**HJGranger** : Usual wager? 

 

**TheGoldenSwitch** : Yup. Draco says he’s in for a few quid as well. 

 

**HJGranger** : Does he have any left after having to buy you a new bike?

 

**TheGoldenSwitch** : Technically he’s loaded, and technically we have a shared account now so… His money is my money? 

 

**HJGranger** : Oh!? Did you guys finally take that step?

 

**TheGoldenSwitch** : Yup. Finally landed me a sugar daddy. 

 

**RDawg** : First of all: Gross. Second of all, okay so get this. Today Blaise comes in, and it’s the same thing as usual. He’s got the whole store in a tizzy, without even saying a fucking word. He just walks in and most of the shop can’t keep their eyes off him and that stupid, form fitting suit. 

 

**TheGoldenSwitch** : Yes, we established you think he’s gorgeous. Go on. 

 

**HJGranger** : Wait wait. We have a name for him now? When did that happen?

 

**TheGoldenSwitch** : Likely someone at cash asked for his name to put on the cup? Makes sense if they’re all into him I guess? They’d all want to know more about him.

 

**RDawg** : GUYS PLEASE! I’M TRYING TO TELL THE STORY!

 

**TheGoldenSwitch** : Oh sorry! We thought you were just recapping the things we already knew. 

 

**RDawg** : SHUT IT HARRY. God! ANYWAY. So he comes in, orders his coffee, flirts with Todd at the cash.

 

**TheGoldenSwitch** : Oooo. So confirmed gay! Or bisexual at the least. 

 

**RDawg** : SHUT IT HARRY. So Todd takes his order and passes me the cup, but I’m ignoring Blaise at this point because I’m talking up one of my regulars. 

 

**RDawg** : So I make his stupid coffee anyway, and pass it too him, still ignoring him.  AND THEN THE FUCKER COMES BACK FIVE MINUTES LATER AND HANDS THE CUP BACK TO ME SAYING IT WASN’T RIGHT. AND THEN I LOOK AT THE CUP AND IT’S GOT HIS FUCKING NUMBER ON IT. 

 

**TheGoldenSwitch** : WHAT?! Why didn’t you lead with that?!?! He is totally into you holy shit, get it Ron!!

 

**RDawg** : What no?? He’s just a jerk. LIKE WHO IS THIS GUY ANYWAYS?? How dare he come into my space and jerk up the place like he owns it and just ASDKFJLSJ!!!

 

**TheGoldenSwitch** : Is a Jerk Up anything like a Jerk off?

 

**HJGranger** : Gross. 

 

**RDawg** : Why… Why do I even bother talking to you two? 

 

**TheGoldenSwitch** : Because we’re your friends?

 

**HJGranger** : Because we’re your  _ only _ friends? 

 

**TheGoldenSwitch** : Because no one else will listen?

 

**HJGranger** : Because this is all a dream and when you wake up everything will be back to normal?

 

**RDawg** : Oh my GOD will you guys just stop. 

 

**HJGranger** : Sorry Ronald… Honestly, you make it far too easy for us. 

 

**HJGranger** : Besides, I actually did some research.

 

**RDawg** : And there’s the real surprise…

 

**RDawg** : In case you missed it, I rolled my eyes.

 

**HJGranger** : Well I guess you and your eyes aren’t interested to know what I found out about Mr Blaise. 

 

**RDawg** : No. No! Tell me ‘Mione!! TELL ME WHAT YOU KNOW

 

**HJGranger** : Well I don’t know. Maybe I shouldn’t tell you after all, since you’re being so mean. 

 

**RDawg** : Hermione please…. I really need to know!! Please tell me!

 

**TheGoldenSwitch** : He must know, because he’s so desperately in love with this guy. I mean, come on Hermione…

 

**_HJGranger_ ** _ has logged out. _

 

**TheGoldenSwitch** : Don’t stand in the way of love!

 

**RDawg** : Don’t you have a boyfriend to be doing things to?

 

**TheGoldenSwitch** : Oh he’s doing things alright. -WINK-

 

**RDawg** : EW HARRY NO NOT WHILE YOU ARE TALKING TO US

 

**TheGoldenSwitch** : Hahaha I’m kidding. He’s actually on his way over. I made a batch of his favourite lasagna, poured the wine, lit the candles. It’s about to get seven levels of romantic up in here. 

 

**RDawg** : Ugh. Just as gross. I swear one of you needs to propose and just put me out of my misery already. 

 

**TheGoldenSwitch** : Actually… 

 

**_TheGoldenSwitch_ ** _ sent an attachment: [1393200_109.img]  _

 

**RDawg** : HOLY SWEATY BALLS

 

**RDawg** : HARRY!!!! Why didn’t you say anything??? 

 

**TheGoldenSwitch** : Because you’ve been so focused with this Blaise obsession. I didn’t really want to take attention away from that. 

 

**RDawg** : Okay but no. See, I’m your best mate. That means I need to be there for the big things!! This is a big thing!!

 

**TheGoldenSwitch** : That’s what she said. 

 

**RDawg** : Who?

 

**TheGoldenSwitch** : Nvm. it’s from a.. Nvm. So anyways, you know about it now. There’s no need to be mad. Besides, he might say no. 

 

**RDawg** : pFffft Unlikely. 

 

**RDawg** : As much as I hate saying it, he’s pretty head over heels for you. 

 

**TheGoldenSwitch** : I’m pretty smitten over him too. 

 

**RDawg** : You’ll text me as soon as he says yes, yeah?

 

**TheGoldenSwitch** : Well you say that but, fuck my hands are sweating. 

 

**RDawg** : He’s going to say yes. You don’t see the way he looks at you. 

 

**TheGoldenSwitch** : Alright fine. I’ll make you a wager. 

 

**RDawg** : No. 

 

**TheGoldenSwitch** : If Draco says yes, you have to call Blaise and find out for sure if he’s into you, by going on a date. 

 

**RDawg** : …

 

**RDawg** : And if Draco says no?

 

**TheGoldenSwitch** : Then we drink buddy. We drink ourselves into oblivion. 

 

**RDawg** : That’s fair. I guess.. 

 

**TheGoldenSwitch** : He’s here. ttyl

 

* * *

 

**TheGoldenSwitch** : He said yes. You know what you need to do. 

 

**RDawg** : Fuck.

 

 

* * *

 

**8 Months later…**

 

**TheGoldenSwitch** : So everyone has their passports and tickets? 

 

**HJGranger** : Of course Harry! Just relax, everything is going to be just fine. We’ll get there, get settled in, go over the ‘day of’ schedule with the staff one more time before the rehearsal and it will be fine. 

 

**TheGoldenSwitch** : I know, I know. I’m just… I’m on edge. I hate flying. 

 

**RDawg** : Right. And it has nothing to do with the fact that you’ll be marrying Draco in less than 36 hours?

 

**HJGranger** : RONALD!

 

**TheGoldenSwitch** : Yeah, that’s helping. 

 

**HJGranger** : ANYWAY. Yes Harry, we are all set. Do you want us to meet you guys at the airport? Or did we want to rent a car for all of us? 

 

**TheGoldenSwitch** : Nah, just meet us there. I don’t think there’s a car big enough for everyone. 

 

**TheGoldenSwitch** : Ron, is Blaise going to meet us there too? 

 

**RDawg** : …

 

**RDawg** : Why don’t you just ask Draco?

 

**TheGoldenSwitch** : No… Are you seriously still bitter about that???

 

**TheGoldenSwitch** : It’s been MONTHS Ron! Let it go! Just enjoy what you have.

 

**HJGranger** : I think we need to iron out this tension BEFORE we get on the plan actually.

 

**HJGranger** : Ron, what has you so upset?

 

**RDawg** : Harry knew. He KNEW that Blaise was Draco’s best friend. He knew that Blaise was interested in me. AND he’d been giving him advice on how to get my attention. 

 

**TheGoldenSwitch** : Only because you couldn’t see for yourself what was right in front of your face.

 

**HJGranger** : Ronald… Are you really unhappy with how it all turned out?

 

**RDawg** : Well… No. 

 

**HJGranger** : So ending up dating Blaise these past few months has been good then?

 

**RDawg** : ...Yes.

 

**HJGranger** : So you’re upset with Harry because he broke your trust and went behind your back?

 

**RDawg** : … I… guess? 

 

**HJGranger** : Harry, perhaps you should just offer Ronald an apology? I know it’s a tough case of wanting to do the right thing but...

 

**TheGoldenSwitch** : … I wasn’t trying to make you upset Ron. You’re my best mate. I just wanted you to be happy. 

 

**RDawg** : I know… It just felt… I don’t know how to describe it. I was kinda mad I guess, when I found out that you knew. 

 

**TheGoldenSwitch** : Technically Hermione found out too. 

 

**HJGranger** : HARRY!

 

**RDawg** : WHAT?!

 

**HJGranger** : It’s not what you think Ron. I only found out after the second time he came into your shop. I started looking into him and that’s when I figured out the connection. In fact, if you recall, I was going to tell you but then you decided to sass me and I felt no sympathy for you then. 

 

**RDawg** : You both are so cruel. I don’t know why I put up with either of you.

 

**TheGoldenSwitch** : Because you love us.

 

**HJGranger** : Because you don’t know anyone else, or bother to make other friends?

 

**TheGoldenSwitch** : Because you’re the best man at my wedding?

 

**HJGranger** : Because we set you up with the love of your life? Even if we did so while you were kicking and screaming?

 

**TheGoldenSwitch** : Because even though you’re mad, we know you’re secretly happy?

 

**RDawg** : I hate you both. 

 

**RDawg** : I gotta go. Blaise says he wants my help with something. 

 

**_RDawg_ ** _ logged off.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr: @breathofmine


End file.
